Distractions
by Autumnmist
Summary: Hermione screws up a potion and it's all HIS fault.


**Distractions**

By Autumnmist

*plip*

*blurble*

*PLOP!*

Severus Snape paused in his perusal of the latest issue of _Ars Alchemia.  He glared at the unidentifiable gooey mass quivering on the page in front of him and heaved a sigh, preparing to unleash his sarcasm upon yet another inept pupil.  Then he paused.  "Miss Granger!!  What in Hades do you think you're doing?!?!"_

Hermione glanced up from her merrily bubbling potion at him, "Whoops sorry, Severus!  I wasn't really thinking carefully when I added the elfsroot.  Kinda splashed it on the way in…"

"You really ought to know better, one cannot afford to be careless, even for a single moment while brewing potions," his voice trailed off, "…what _are you making anyway?"_

No answer.  Apparently she hadn't heard his question.  He cleared his throat and asked again, "Hermione, what are you brewing over there?"

She looked up and glared, "Shut up, Severus.  I'm trying to concentrate and you're distracting me…damnit!"  The cauldron made a suspicious-sounding cough.  "Look what you made me do!  Now I've got to start all over again."  She stood abruptly and began pacing around the room, frowning as she occasionally raised her wand to _Accio ingredients to her._

He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Stupid Gryffindors, so easily distracted.  Messing things up.  Gah!  I can't concentrate in this atmosphere!"

"Well gee, go figure; it's a dungeon.  And you, Professor Severus Snape, teach here.  What else could possibly make this place more distracting?" she said spitefully.

He studiously pretended to pore over the article then humphed and began meticulously picking at the stains left by mismade potions on his classroom desks.  A stony silence fell upon the dungeon.  He deliberately turned his back to her and began filing his loose papers. Really, she could be so…frustratingly…stubborn sometimes!  A wizard could only have so much patience.  All he did was ask her what she was brewing…

Unable to resist, he shifted so that he could watch her out of the corner of his eyes.  She had relaxed slightly and was grumbling as she measured out powders from the tiny vials on her worktable.  Probably was just frustrated at her work.  Hmph, serves her right, he thought.  That's what you get for being a perfectionist.   But oh gods, she looked beautiful when she was concentrating like that.  Her crazy hair falling all over her face – refusing to stay up as usual.  Her lips set straight, frowning slightly… And her entire body, every perfect inch of it, tensed in concentration, hovering over the cauldron.  Her body…

He smiled inwardly, a secretive smile, remembering other times when…come to think of it, he was feeling rather tempted to try his hand at getting her to tense in an entirely different way.  Now _that, would be __fun…of another sort._

Silently, he rose from his chair and crept around behind her.  Fortunate, that.  She could become so absorbed in her work, that she wouldn't notice if a thousand ogres stormed in.

He stood behind her, so close that he could almost feel her against him…now this was definitely heavenly.

Without turning, she said, "Severus, do you-"

"Hermione, you really ought to pay more attention to your surroundings while you're working.  Someone could sneak up on you and then what would you do?"

"I'd turned around like so," and she whirled around to face him, suddenly producing a wand that was pointed straight at his chest, "And they'd be gone."

"Oh."  He hadn't expected that one.  But now that he was at it, might as well…  "Ah, to Hades with this!"  He bent his head and captured her mouth in a kiss.  A possessive kiss.  She was his, her, all of her, including those soft lips which were teasing his.  So tempting…inviting…

Her arms slipped around his neck, caressing the sensitive skin there.  So, she _had been acting – apparently the potion wasn't so important after all.  _

He paused, kissed her lower lip gently, and proceeded to kiss her eyelids...then her forehead...and the hollow at the base of her throat.  He felt her pulse quicken there and felt irrationally pleased with himself.  He could smell the subtle scent of her – that only she was like, and suddenly, he felt the urge to _complete the__ distraction._

Hermione attempted to catch her breath and gave up.  "Severus, you know perfectly well that's totally destroying my concentration and…" she noticed his eyes light up, "And…damn you, you know it and you like it.  Well you don't have to be so obviously pleased you know!"

She gestured at the potion with her wand, pausing it in mid-bubble.

Then he was kissing her again, urgently, clutching her tightly to him as they moved across the room.  Her legs buckled as she suddenly felt the edge of the mattress against the back of her knees and she fell backwards, taking him with her as she collapsed.

He groaned to himself.  She didn't know what she did to him, just feeling her body beneath his, every part in deliciously close contact, so that he could feel every move she made.  It brought him perilously close to loosing control – not that he ever managed to avoid that in the end anyway – but he had prided himself on his control too long to start abandoning all hope of keeping it before they even did anything more than kiss.  

Faintly, in the back of his mind, he was aware of her hands traveling in between the folds of his robes, but he was more preoccupied with removing hers than anything else.  Then she touched him, touched his back – her hands cool but illogically feeling fiery against his skin – and he gave up, relinquishing any conscious thoughts to softness of her touch.

--------------------------------------------- Author's Notes ------------------------------------------------

_I'm sure I've copied ideas from every single SS/HG story I've read, so my apologies to any author whose stories I mangled.  And of course, JKR owns both characters and Harry Potter and just about everything here. _

_Sorry, Starryknightsky, I wanted to finish this before bedtime tonight, and I didn't want my mom to come down here and read what I was ah…writing…  Maybe I'll continue this if enough people want me to.  Oops, no real explicit details.. __J___

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__


End file.
